Sollux Captor, Orphan at Heart
by TheDragon28
Summary: So, been doing a shit ton of role playing with people recently, including MarbleTabby, and decided that I would write a fanfiction. I don't know if this will get M rated but... Who knows. Humanstuck... Because I don't really want to be dealing with how they got there in the first place. No Sburb or Sgrub.


** So, this is something I kind of felt like starting. It will probably end up with SolDave. I like that pairing and wonder where my mind will take me with them.** **Let me know your thoughts on this start of the story! Anyway, enjoy!  
Sollux Captor was an orphan and has always been different from the others. He just wants a normal life and, well, even now he can't seem to get one. **

* * *

Sollux sighed. There was nothing to do. He was quite the loner where he lived. Tons of kids were out playing in the street but he didn't want to be anywhere near them. They all made fun of him because of his lisp.  
He looked around him at all the beds. There were six beds in this room. Six kids stayed in the same room with him. Two of them were good friends, anyone else made fun of his lisp. He hated it as much as the next person but he had to live with it.  
"Sollux... Hunny, why won't you go outside with the others...?" Sollux looked at the door to see Ms. Miriam in the doorway. He curled up and looked away again.  
"They don't like me... My lithp... Why do they make fun of me..." Sollux mumbled. Ms. Miriam walked over to him and sat at his side. "How much longer till I get adopted...?" He asked.  
"I can't tell you that sweet heart... None of that... You have to figure it out for yourself... Try your best, be a nice person, and one day you'll have a family..." She said. He leaned against her and looked out the window. "But, until that day, I'll be your mother. I'll protect you..." She kissed his head and put an arm around him.  
"Thank you..." Sollux said. He looked up at her. "My birthday ith thoon... I'll be ten... Not many people want to adopt a ten year old..." He mumbled..  
"Why do you say that...?" She asked, looking into his brown and blue eyes.

"Becauthe... They don't get to raithe the child how they think ith right..." Sollux looked out his bedroom window. His parents were in the yard raking leaves. He was up in his room on the computer. "Becauthe... They won't turn out... In their thtandardth..." His sister ran around the front yard laughing.  
Sollux still felt alone even though he had a family. Every day was a constant reminder to him of why his parents hated him. He hadn't been raised on religion like his sister had been. He hadn't gone to school when he was young. They didn't like him.  
Sollux turned back to his computer. None of his internet friends were on at the moment. He sighed and opened the browser, looking for something amusing to do in his spare time other than socialize with his family.  
"Thtupid athth computer..." His computer had turned off. "What the fuck...? It doethn't normally do thith..." Sollux was trying to get it back on when he heard footsteps. "Thtop... Come back here..." He said.  
"Mom told me to come get you... She said you need to come outside and be thankful for what is given to us outside of computers and technology..." She said. He glared at her but did as he was told.  
He sat under the tree in the yard and watched his sister play. It was spring and the trees were blooming. He liked watching that but being forced outside into the cool air was not something he liked. His mother walked over to him and sat down.  
"Look Sollux... We're going to have to take your computer privileges away for a while... Your grades in a couple classes aren't good..." She said. He looked at her, puzzled. He had eighties in all his classes. What was she talking about?  
"Mom... I have eightieth... In all my clatheth..." He said to her. She nodded. "Explain to me how that'th bad..." He said. She took a deep breath. That was a sign that she was starting to get a little pissed off.  
"Sollux, your sister has higher grades than you and she's fourteen. You're sixteen. You also don't do anything around the house and sit on your computer all day. And..." She paused and bit her lip. "You never come to church. I want to see you in heaven one day..." She mumbled. His dad had been watching this play out.  
"Mom... I have a job... I payed for my computer... I'm rarely at home... Why doesn't Katia have to work around the houthe...? Pluth, maybe I have reathonth for not going to church..." Sollux said. His mom glared at her.  
"Sollux Captor! Your sister does far more work than you do! She even works when her friends are over! And you will go to church from now on even if I have to drag you! You have no reason not to go!" His mom said.  
He stood up and walked into the house. This was a great start to his evening. They act like they care for him when really they think he's messed up. Thing is, he had a secret he couldn't tell his family. A huge secret.  
He sat in his desk chair after getting his monitor back on. His sister hadn't unplugged the computer, just the screen. He looked at the screen. On the bottom of the screen flashed a notification that said 'turntechGodhead'. He opened the chat window. There were a few messages from his friend, most of them asking where he was.  
'hey 2triider... what'2 up?' Sollux typed to him. Dave was his name. They were pretty tight, after a few rap battles one night.  
'just you know talking to people how about you' Dave typed back. 'getting in trouble like usual? Your family seems to think your a heap of garbage' Sollux sighed and stared at the message.  
'yeah... they haven't even liiked me... they love my 2ii2ter but hate me... becau2e ii'm diifferent...' Sollux typed back. He waited for a while and there was no response. Then a new window opened up. It was asking if he wanted to video chat.  
'you still need to show me why' Dave typed to him. Sollux swallowed. He had mentioned being different many times and Dave had insisted that Sollux show him. Sollux declined the video chat.  
'ii can't 2how you... ii can't... ii'm 2orry...' Sollux typed. There was another long pause in the chat. This time, it felt like forever until Dave came back.  
'sorry strife with bro i'm moving to your town soon though so i'll see them then.' Dave typed. Sollux gasped. No, he didn't want Dave coming to his town. He was scared that he'd be rejected by one of his friends because of his lisp.  
'um... you're comiing here...? dave... ii... ii don't know... two my 2chool...?' Sollux typed back. He hadn't seen this coming at all. Another while passed.  
'yeah to your school sorry stitching myself up, he got me good' Dave typed back. Sollux wondered then what Dave looked like. The two of them had done their rap battles over voice chat, not video chat. He was curious about Dave. What he looked like, how his voice sounded.  
'iit'2 okay... um... how long untiil you come here...?" Sollux typed back. He shook his head, trying to get some thoughts out of his head. Thoughts he never wanted to acknowledge from fear of being tossed out of the house and back to how things used to be.  
'a week then i'll be in your school, two days until i'll be in town' Dave replied. Sollux swallowed. A week? He was kind of scared to meet Dave but, it would be cool too wouldn't it? Sollux's thoughts derailed as Dave went offline. He sighed.  
"Dammit... I only have a week to prepare mythelf mentally... and... About three weekth until my birthday..." Sollux mumbled. He looked at his bed where the last gift from Dave was. He had sent Sollux some 3-D glasses that had normal frames, where he had gotten them Sollux couldn't say.  
He thought about wearing them to school the day Dave come but then thought against it. He wanted to be a little more inconspicuous for the first couple days Dave was there. He'd wear them once he wanted Dave to find him. Once he was comfortable with it.  
Sollux went and lay down on his bed, hoping this next week would go by fast. He wouldn't have his computer either, no talking to his friends for a while. He sighed and pulled the blankets up to his neck. As he fell asleep he smiled. He would meet one of them in person. He was happy.


End file.
